Back to 1973
by Beatty
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione find a way of moving back in time, so they decide to go to the Marauders...RR, please!
1. Clint Blamton and the hidden book

Disclaimer:I own anything, apart from some characters I invented myself  
  
('tschuldigung, mehr hab ich aber nicht von dir geklaut!!!)  
  
Okay, this is the first story I've ever written, am surprised it is that long...  
  
I hope you like it and it isn't too boring  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Clint Blamton and the hidden book  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to Transfiguration, their last lesson for today, talking about the homework Professor Flitwick had given them.  
  
"It's too much. 3 rolls of parchment about this...this...what was his name?" said Ron.  
  
"Clint Blamton", Hermione said bored, wondering how one could forget things that fast.  
  
"Yeah, right, Clint Blamton", Ron continued "and where should we find this stuff? He isn't on any of my cards of famous witches and wizards!"  
  
"Oh, Ron", said Hermione "What do you think this school has a library for???"  
  
They turned into the next floor, decided to go to the library after their next lesson and entered the room.  
  
This lesson Professor McGonagall taught them how to turn a flower into a picture of a lion.  
  
"You have to say: flos leonum, then to tap three times with your wand on the flower." she told her class.  
  
The pupils did what they were told to do.  
  
Hermione had for sure the most beautiful lion on her picture, but all managed to get al least a picture of a flower, except.......  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god..." Neville screamed.  
  
All turned around and started laughing.  
  
On Neville's table sat a lion, but instead of a head he had a bloom.  
  
Professor McGonagall took out her wand and turned the failed lion back into a flower.  
  
"What did you do this time, Neville???" Malfoy teased him  
  
"Thought that lion could be your friend, eh???" he grinned at Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"It's enough, Malfoy!!" said Hermione, comforting Neville who nearly cried.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were just on their way to the library, when they saw Colin Creevy coming over to them.  
  
"Oh no, not him again, let's go back to the common room!" Harry mumbled to the others, but it was too late:  
  
"Harry, Harry!" Colin jumed up and down, holding something in his hand.  
  
"We really have no time, Colin!"said Harry.  
  
"Do you know what I've just found in a Chocolate Frog, Harry? You, Harry, you're on the card!!!"  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came just at the right time to hear this words.  
  
"One of the moving idiots on the cards now, Harry?" said Malfoy looking at Colin's card.  
  
"If there are idiots on the cards, how come that there's no of you then?" said Harry and went away so that Malfoy couldn't reply.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Some minutes later they arrived the library.  
  
"How should we ever find Clint Clapton here?" Ron looked at the thousands of books and sighed.  
  
"Blamton, Ron, Clint Blamton!" Hermione corrected him.  
  
"Okay, let's start" said Harry, more motivated as he felt.  
  
The time passed as they were searching for Clint Blamton.  
  
"I've found him, I've found him!"Â´said Hermione happily, holding up an old, fat book.  
  
"I've found something better!" said Ron, not believing what he was seeing.  
  
Harry and Hermione came over to Ron.  
  
"Why did you take all that books out of the shelves?" Hermione asked confused "that can't be all about Clint Blamton, are they?"  
  
"Because of that!" said Ron curiously, pointing into the shelves.  
  
There was a very small door, not bigger than a book.  
  
"What's behind it?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, it's locked!" answered Ron.  
  
"Wait" Hermione took out her wand "Aloho mora"  
  
She opened the door  
  
Behind it they found- a book.  
  
They were looking at it wondering what it was about and why it was hidden behind that door.  
  
"There are footsteps!" whispered Harry, putting the book under his robe.  
  
They put the books back into the shelves and left the library as quickly as they could, forgettin why they were actually there.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Did you like it???  
  
Review now, please!!!!  
  
And Speed, there's your Harry card *g* (war ja nich geklaut, sollte ich ja schreiben!!!)  
  
Bye, Beatty 


	2. The Mystery Of Time

Okay, here'Ã„s the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it!!!  
  
Read & review, please!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The mystery of time  
  
Back in the Griffindor Tower they sat toghether in a corner of the common room.  
  
"The mystery of time" Harry said, looking at the book.  
  
"Who has written it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, there's no name, but it looks self-made"  
  
"Hmm..." Hermione took the book.  
  
"Come on, start reading" Ron said impatiently.  
  
She opened the book and read:  
  
"Congratulations!!!  
  
So you're the lucky one who has found our concealment!  
  
In this book we bring together all our knowledge about time-warping  
  
It really helped us for some essays (hehe, we just asked the people what they did and how they did it!!!)!  
  
There are also some tips you should follow!  
  
We hope you'll enjoy it.  
  
Yours,  
  
S.B., J.P., R.L., P.P., H.D., R.W"  
  
Hermione stopped reading and looked at the others  
  
"Who are all those people???" Ron wondered, but Harry didn't answer.  
  
He looked as if he had seen a ghost (if he wasn't used to seeing ghosts all day).  
  
"What's up, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"If we could really travel back in time, then...!"  
  
"Then what?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Just imagine" Harry started again "then I could meet my parents here, when they went to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Wow, Harry, we have to try it!!!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Psst, not that loud, or do you want all the others to know what's in this book?" Hermione said seriously.  
  
"Anyway, I think we should go to bed now, it's 11.30"  
  
Harry took the book and went with Ron up to their dorm. On his bed he found the card Colin had shown himand a note: 'Please sign it for me.Colin!'  
  
He put it into his bag, changed his clothes and went to bed.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
After an hour, which seemed to be as long as the whole night, Harry lay still awake in his bed. He couldn't take his mind off his parents, so he took the book from under his pillow and read:  
  
'The charm is easy, but you have to remember all this things, so read this first:  
  
1. NEVER kill a person!!!  
  
2. People, who will know you in future, may not know who you are, that would  
  
confuse them later!  
  
3. You have to be back to the year you cam from after 6 months. If you're not back  
  
then, you will be completely deleted!  
  
...'  
  
After some time Harry was fast asleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
On the next day at breakfast they planned their journey:  
  
"After lunch we'll take the things we need and go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the rest we'll do there, okay???"  
  
Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
It seemed as if the morning would never end. Harry looked at his watch every minute.  
  
'Is this damned thing broken??' he thought, but it was still their first lesson: Potions!  
  
"Mr Potter? Mr Potter? This is not a place for sleeping, not even for you!" Snape's angry voice called him back to reality.  
  
"So would you please tell us what is missing in this potion?" Snape said sharply.  
  
"I don't know!" Harry answered quietly.  
  
"What did you say?" said Snape with a cold grin on his face.  
  
"I don't know!" Harry repeated angrily.  
  
"OUr sweet, little hero Harry Potter doesn't know the answer? Do you know what happens to so-called heroes who think to know everything? They become zeroes!"  
  
Harry heard Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laugh in the background.  
  
"Okay, who DOES know the answer?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione once again...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
When the morning.lessons had at last finished, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Great Hall. Harry was even more nervous than at his first day at Hogwarts.  
  
He nearly ran into a knock down with Colin, whi asked him for the signed card.  
  
The three sat down and ate as fast as they could, not realizing what they were actually eating, and left the Great Hall.  
  
Fred and George looked suspiciously at each other, but they were too hungry to follow them.  
  
Back in their dorms they stuffed all they needed into their bags. One minute later they found themself in front of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It was the first time Harry was really happy to be there.  
  
They entered the room and heard Myrtle cra, but they didn't mind it.  
  
"Okay, what do we have to do?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, you still know where my bathroom is?  
  
You didn't visit me for two whole years!" Myrtle said with her usual shaky voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, we're not here to visit you, we have to do something!" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, sure, let's all use Myrtle's bathroom, without even saying 'hello', or 'how are you?'! Myrtle's just a ghost nobody likes, so don't care about her!" Myrtle started crying again.  
  
"No Myrtle, please..."  
  
"Hey, I wanna go now, she'll never stop crying!" Harry interrupted Hermione.  
  
"Yes, right, don't care about me, I'm just..."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped paying attention to her and looked at the book.  
  
"Okay, we have to hold each others hands and say: tempus antea, annus.....to what year do we want to go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hmm, let me see......in 1973 my parents must have been as old as us!" Harry answered.  
  
"Okay, then let's start. All ready? Good! One, two, three!"  
  
"Tempus antea, annus 1973!" they said all together.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************  
  
Okay, that's it, chapter 2, I hope you liked it, so please review now....  
  
Bye, Beatty! 


	3. A very strange day

Okay, here'a the third chapter, I hope you'll like it.  
  
READ & REVIEW, PLEASE!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: A very strange day  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione felt a warm whirlwind around them, taking them into the air. In the next moment they landed softly on the ground. When they opened their eyes, they saw Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but it wasn't as dirty as they left it in 1995.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Myrtle, who had obviously heard them come.  
  
"Oh, shit, let's go!" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.  
  
They left the bathroom and decided to go to the Gryffindor common room, but they were stopped:  
  
"Password?" the fat lady asked them.  
  
The three looked at each other. They had forgotten that they needed to know the password. The fat lady asked again, but they went for a walk through the school in hope to finnd a Gryffindor.  
  
They went to the Great Hall, but the Gryffindor table was completely empty.  
  
"I knew they aren't here!"  
  
"Who?" asked Hermione.  
  
"My father and his friends, you know what they always did, do you really think they'd sit here in the afternoon?? If we want to find them we should go somewhere else!"  
  
"Oh, yes, you really think that we'll find them in this big castle?" Hermione said not very hopeful.  
  
"Let's try it, if not, then we'll come back here for dinner, and the whole table will be full of Gryffindors!" Harry said.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Hermione said at last.  
  
So they went throught the castle...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Who are those guys?" Ron asked, staring at a group of kids in about their age.  
  
"I bet that are slytherins, look there, that guy in the middle, that could be Lucius Malfoy!" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh no, let's go somewhere else, one Malfoy is enough for one day!" said Ron, who had had another fight with Draco in the morning.  
  
After some time they saw four other guys whispering and laughing in a corner, they seemed to plan a prank or something like that.  
  
'Dad' Harry thought, looking at one of them, who resembled him very much.  
  
How much he'd love to run into his arms...  
  
The four guys had also seen Harry, Ron and Hermione and came over to them.  
  
"Hi! I'm Sirius Black. We've never seen you before, are you new here?" one boy said.  
  
"Yes, hello, I'm Harry Po....ehm Dovery and that are my friends Ron W...Winslow and Hermione...ehm Appleton!"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked surprised at Harry.  
  
"I'm James Potter and that are Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, how come you weren't here earlier?"  
  
They all started thinking. What should they say???Then Hermione started to explain:  
  
"We're new here because....we want to see different wizardy.schools, we're from the USA!"  
  
Harry and Ron were really happy they had Hermione with them.  
  
"Are you in Gryffindor?" Ron asked, although he already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes!" another boy, Remus, said.  
  
"Oh, can you tell us the password? We're also in Gryffindor, but such a picture wanted to know a password!" Harry said.  
  
"Sure, come with us, we were just about to go there!" Sirius said.  
  
So they followed them.  
  
It was a really strange feeling for Harry to talk to his father, who has died when he was a baby. Harry felt more and more sad. His father neither knew that he walked next to his son, nor that he had already lived for over half of his life.  
  
Harry tried to repress that thoughts and started talking:  
  
"In what year are you guys at this school?"  
  
"We're in our 5th year here!" James said.  
  
"Oh, so we're in the same class!" He said, but he wasn't really surprised.  
  
They arrived the portrait of the fat lady and it swung open as Peter said the password-intemplicon. In the common room were many other people. Harry looked around.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked Sirius, pointing at a girl he recognized from some photos.  
  
"Oh, she's beautiful, right? That's Lily Evans. She and James always say they'd hate each other, but I tell you, they just don't want to admit that they love each other!" Sirius said and smiled.  
  
Harry felt the strong impulse to go over to her and tell her the truth, but he knew he couldn't. Anyway, how should she ever understand that he was her and James' son and that they got killed by the Dark Lord when he was a baby?  
  
"Hey, Lily!" Sirius called her.  
  
"What's up, Sirius?" she replied.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Lily came over to them.  
  
"Allow me to introduce Harry Dovery, Ron Winslow and Hermione Appleton! Friends, that's the one and only Lily Evans!" Sirius said.  
  
"Hi! I'm pleased to meet you!" Lily said and smiled.  
  
"Ehm...hi!" Harry said nervously.  
  
"They're from the Usa, visiting Hogwarts!" Sirius added, as if he knew that was the next thing she wanted to ask.  
  
"Are you also in the 5th year?" Lily asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione answered.  
  
"Okay, then let me intoduce you to my friends of my....our dorm!" She took Hermione's arm and they went away.  
  
'That's my mother, she's great' Harry thought.  
  
"Okay, want to see your dorm?" Sirius asked, still smiling.  
  
"Sure!" Harry and Ron answered.  
  
They went up the stairs and entered the dorm.  
  
"Hmm, there are two beds missing now!" Sirius took out his wand and muttered something, then, next to the four beds, there appeared to new beds.  
  
"How good that I'm no muggle!" he said, confidently looking at the beds he had just made.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The time passed by and yet Harry, Ron and Hermione found themself in the Geart Hall for dinner. The wholeGryffindor table was looking at them and whispered, but Harry didn't mind it, he sat next to his father and opposite to his mother, that's all he ever wanted.  
  
At night, when he lay in his bed, he thought about the whole strange day.  
  
He never felt that happy, but also that sad at the same time. He turned around and fell asleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Okay, that's it, I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
  
REVIEW NOW, PLEASE!!!  
  
Bye, Beatty!!! 


	4. Green hair and a dream

Okay, here's the next chapter, it's longer than the others, but I want MORE REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
So please read and review!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: green hair and a dream  
  
In the next morning Harry and Ron got waked by a shrill scream: "SIRIUS!!!"  
  
They looked puzzled at each other.  
  
"Hmm, Beth today, Padfoot?" James said and grinned.  
  
"Well, I thought she'd like a new haircolour. Green will suit her, don't you think so?" Sirius said laughing.  
  
"Don't mind it, that's normal here, you'll get used to it.At last we don't need an alarm-clock!" Remus told Harry and Ron.  
  
"Exactly like Fred and George!" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Come on, let's get dressed!" Harry said.  
  
When the six boys opened the door of their dorm to go to the Great Hall, they found a very angry green-haired girl on its other side.  
  
"MAKE IT NORMAL!" she said slowly, you could nearly say calmly.  
  
"Oh, why? I think that colour suits you very well!" Sirius said  
  
"Make it normal or you'll be sorry for it!" she said more angrily  
  
"Why so angry today, Beth? It's a really great colour:" James said smiling.  
  
"Yes, a great colour for you to laugh at me! It's your last chance, Sirius, make it normal!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I really thought I'd do you a favour, but if you really don't like it!" Sirius sighed, took out his wand and turned Beth's hair brown......well, it seemed to be brown, but when she turned around and went away everybody saw, that the back of her head was still green.  
  
After this show they all went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione was already there and Harry and Ron joined her.  
  
"Do you know this Beth?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yes, she's in my dorm. That was really a mean prank. And when she came back and thought everything was alright, half of her hair was still green!" she said.  
  
"Don't look at us that reproachful, it was Sirius' prank, we're completely innocent!" Ron defended them.  
  
"I wouldn't say that someone who stares and laughs is innocent. You could have told her that half of her hair was still green!" Hermione said sharply.  
  
"Hey, it was just a joke, okay? Anyway, look at Fred, George and my Dad: that are our genes!" Harry said.  
  
"It's really hopeless to tell you all that she said.  
  
"Right, so why do you always start with it???" Ron said bothered.  
  
Hermione sighed and started eating.Harry and Ron also realized how hungry they were and started eating, too.  
  
Hey, should we visit Hagrid today?" Ron suggested.  
  
"Good idea, there's just one problem: he doesn't know us!!" Harry said, not really enthusiastically.  
  
"Come on, boys, let's go now!" James said.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry and Ron asked. They hadn't noticed that she had gone.  
  
"Oh, your friend? She went with this swot Lily Evans and the other girls!" James said.  
  
Harry was shocked to hear his father talk like this about his mother. Was Sirius right? Did they really always say they hated each other?  
  
They can not!! They MAY not!! They're his parents!! He had always thought that they'd fallen in love at the first time they met. But then he remembered that he was the best proof that they WILL love each other and stopped worrying!  
  
"Harry? Do you come with us now?" Ron asked him. He stopped day-dreaming and went with them.  
  
"Ehm, what subject do we have now?" Harry asked the others.  
  
"Transfiguration. Our teacher is Professor McGonagall." Remus said.  
  
"McGonagall?? Who said everything was better in the past??" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
They entered the room and sat down next to Hermione just when Professor McGonagall came.  
  
"Good morning!" she said and looked around.  
  
"Who are you three there?" she asked astonished.  
  
"Oh, Professor, don't you know that they're pupils from the USA?" Sirius said pompously.  
  
"Thanks for the information, Mr Black. And will you tell me your names?" she said amazingly friendly  
  
"They're...."  
  
"I think they can speak for themself, Mr Black!" she said sharply.  
  
"Hermione Appleton", "Harry Dovery", "Ron Winslow"  
  
"Okay, then let's start nor, we'Ã„ve already lost 5 minutes. Today you'll learn how to turn a flower into a picture of a lion."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"Does she teach exactly the same every year?" Ron asked surprised  
  
"Who knows the spell?" Professor McGonagall asked the class.  
  
"Oh, our three Americans. Yes...ehm, Mr Winslow?"  
  
"It's flos leonum" he answered  
  
"Exactly. 5 points for...what's your house?"  
  
"Gryffindor, Professor!" Hermione said  
  
"Okay, here are the flowers. Try it!"  
  
She distributed the flowers and all started. Suddenly they heard the loud roar of a lion.  
  
"Mr Black!!" shouted Professor McGonagall angrily  
  
"I thought..."  
  
"You didn't think, you just did!"  
  
"But...."  
  
"Be quiet!" She had problems to turn the lion back into a flower.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor" she said when she had managed it.  
  
"Really, it was just a mistake, I thought...."  
  
"We all know that you're lying, so stop talking now or I'll take 10 more points from Gryffindor!"  
  
For the rest of the lesson everybody was quiet. When it was finally over everybody tried to get out of the room as fast as possible, but...  
  
"Ms Appleton, Mr Dovery, Mr Winslow, would you please stay for a minute?"  
  
They went to Professor McGonagall's table.  
  
"Well, that was for sure not a normal lesson, but with Mr Black no lesson is normal. We didn't expect you that early. Didn't you say you'd come in April?"  
  
'There will be pupils from the USA???' they thought surprised  
  
"Ehm....our headmaster said everything was allright for the trip!" Harry lied.  
  
"Allright, I'll tell Professor Dumbledore. You can go now!"  
  
The whole boys- and girlsdorms were waiting for them outside.  
  
"What do we have now?" Hermione asked  
  
"We have Herbology now!" Lily said and they all went outside the castle.  
  
"Do you know Quidditch in the USA?" James asked  
  
"Yes, it's really a great game!" Harry said  
  
"Oh, then I think you'll come to our match this afternoon? Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. I'm the seeker for our house! We have really good chances to win!" James said happily.  
  
"I really have to admit he's our best seeker!" Lily said  
  
"Will be a great match!" Remus added.  
  
"We won't miss it, Harry is also a seeker for our team!" Ron said  
  
They arrived the greenhouse. Wr Whitton, their teacher, was already there.  
  
"Why so late today??" He asked friendly  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir, Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to us and the others waited for us because we're new here" Hermione explained  
  
"I see, sit down. What are your names?" They told him their names and he started talking:  
  
"Appleton you said? I knew once someone called Appleton. He was a really great wizard. So brave and intelligent. I met him in Egypt. Have you ever been there? The pyramids are great. There are really unbelievable spells to protect them..."  
  
He went on like this the whole lesson and little by little everybody fell asleep.  
  
Harry had a nice dream:  
  
He was back in 1995 and his parents were still alive. He has never met the Dursleays, has never fought against Lord Voldemort, he wasn't the famous Harry Potter. He just had a normal and peaceful life together with his parents!  
  
"Harry? Harry, wake up!"  
  
The lesson was over.  
  
"He's always that boring, I wonder what the exams will be about: Whom did I meet in Egypt?" Remus said  
  
Harry was quiet.  
  
"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked  
  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking..."  
  
They arrived the Great Hall. It was lunch time. They all sat down.  
  
"What's up, Harry? Come on, tell me!" Ron said curiously.  
  
"It's really nothing, Ron!" Harry said again.  
  
"I think Beth is still cross with Sirius, she always looks angrily over to him." Ron said to make Harry happier, but it didn't work. Not even the Quidditch match made him happier, although Gryffindor won 210:90.  
  
"That was a great match, wasn't it?" Sirius said happily to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Harry said, but he didn't seem to be happy about it.  
  
"Come on, why so sad? You didn't bet on Ravenclaw, did you?" Sirius asked surprised.  
  
"No, no, everything is alright!" Harry replied unenthusiastically, so Sirius went to the others who had fun.  
  
Harry didn't mind it, he wanted to be alone. Hermione and Ron saw him sitting lonely in a corner of the common room.  
  
"Come on, Harry, tell us, what's the matter, why are you so sad?" Hermione said softly  
  
"It's nothing, really!"  
  
"Harry, we won't leave you until you tell us!"  
  
"I had a dream, in Herbology!" Harry said.  
  
"Everything was so perfect: I lived together with my parents, they were still alive! I've never met the Dursleys, nor Lord Voldem....you-know-hwo. I wasn't famous, it was so perfect, but then I waked up, saw my parents. I knew they'd die in some years and leave me alone , just to protect me! Only because of this.....this Peter Pettigrew! I hate him! If he wasn't there my parents would it still be!!"  
  
His sadness turned into anger.  
  
"I'll kill him. That's the best thing I can do here. Then he can't tell Lord Voldemort where they are, Sirius yould be their secret-keeper, and he'd never betray them!" he said with pure anger and got to his feet, staring at Peter with a more than daggered look!  
  
"No, Harry, you can't! Remember what they've written in the book: NEVER...." but Harry didn't hear her anymore, everything was quiet around him!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Okay, that's it, chapter two, but now I want REVIEWS!!!!!!!  
  
So REVIEW now!!! Or do you want me to stop here? I won't write anymore then......  
  
Bye, Beatty 


	5. What happened then

Chapter 5: What happened then...  
  
Harry walked slowly towards Peter. Everything he could think of was the thought: 'Kill him and your life will be better...!' His heart was full of hatred, hatred he had never felt before, not even for Lord Voldemort. Everything around him had vanished, the only person left in the room he realised was Peter Pettigrew, looking quite anxious, as he didn' know what this was about to be.... "YOU!" shouted Harry in a very dark and dangerous voice, a voice Ron and Hermione had never heard of him before. "YOU TRAITOR!" he shouted even more angrily, his wand still pointing threateningly at Peter. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY PARENTS!" he made another step towards the cause of his bad, parentless life, feeling his heart beating fast in his chest. "NOOOO!" Hermione appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Harry's wand and ran away. Harry fell to the ground. He knew neither where he was, nor what had happened. Half a minute later, remembering what he has been up to, he got up and ran out of the common room, down the stairs, through the Entrance Hall and didn't stop until he was outside the castle, panting. He had to think.  
  
All eyes of the puzzled people back in the common room were pointed at Ron, the only remaining exchange pupil, waiting for an explanation. Ron, puzzled himself, thought about what to tell them and said finally: "Pretty convincing, aren't they? They're both in the theatre club of our school.... You should've seen your faces, too funny...." He, too, left through the portrait hole to look for Harry. He didn't know whether Harry had calmed down and had the strange feeling that instead of that, he was up to nothing good. When he finally found him, leaning against the cold castle walls in a dhadowy corner, he walked up to him, thinking about what to say to him. "Hey, Harry!", he said in an understanding, soft voice, but Harry either didn't hear him or ignored him. Ron sat down next to Harry, looking down at the lawn. "I know this must be very hard for you," Ron tried again "but you cannut change the past. With the loss of Peter, your Mum and Dad might have never fallen in love, and you wouldn't exist." Everything was quiet again. After about a minute, Harry finally said: "I'd rather not exist than living such a life!" He was looking up to the clear, blue sky, his eyes filling with tears. "I know how bad your life was without your parents, and with you having to live with your terrible relatives instead..." "You don't know anything about how it feels to live together with your aunt, uncle and cousin for ten long, terrible years, all of them hating you and treating you like dirt.... You, having grown up with your loving family around...." Harry cried, tears now running down his cheeks. "I know that I will never be able to understand the way you have to feel," Ron was trying to comfort Harry "but you've still got people who care about you: Hermione and me, of course, Sirius, although he cannoth see you as often as he'd like to, Hagrid, Dumbledore, my whole family and all the Griffindors. And not just the people who care about you are worth living, but also the things you do....if you weren't alive, You-know-who would already have beaten us and would rule the world for many years now. You're the one who saved the world from this fate, Harry" Ron didn't know where all these words had come from, but be was happy to see that they worked: Harry stopped crying and started to accept his life again. Both of them were quiet again, just sitting next to each other and looking at the people walking around, when Hermione made her was towards them, looking a bit anxious... "It's alright, come here!" Ron said. Obviously relieved, she handed Harry back his wand. "How're you feeling?" She asked him, a hand on his shoulder to cheer him up. "I was just pissed off by this damned Peter Pettigrew...and still am." Harry tried to avoid more tears. "Pure anger was controlling me, you know..." The truth was: It wasn't just anger...he was still convinced that he wanted to kill Peter - of course he wouldn't, but he still wanted to. Harry just didn't want to hear those comforting words once more, especially not from a girl! Although he knew everyone would tell him there was no reason of being ashamed, he WAS ashamed of his feelings, for a "real man" doesn't have any feelings, or is at least able to controle them better than he did.  
  
Having them comvinced of his mental health, they headed for the Great Hall for dinner. Again, Harry was sitting opposite to his mother, who was looking at him with such a beautiful smile he had never seen before, suppressing the anger which rose slowly insinde him. "Wow, you and Hermione are great actors!" she said, admiring him. "I bet you always play the leading part in your school..." Harry turned around, but Lily definately meant him. Confused, he looked at Ron, who sat next to him. Ron just smiled helplessly back at Harry, and patting him on the back, he whispered: "I'll explain it later..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry this is such a short chapter in which there's not much happening, but I needed to get out of that situation. I promise there will more be happening in the next one, I already got plans....  
  
Thanx for reading, review, please....  
  
Beatty 


	6. Albus Dumbledore

About two weeks had passed since their arrival in the year 1973. Harry didn't really consider James and Lily as his lovely parents whom he can't remember anymore, but more like his friends. He sort of repressed all the things which he knew were going to happen in some years.  
  
It was a rainy thursday morning. Big, grey clouds were filling the sky and gigantic rain-drops were slapping against the windows. Harry, Ron and Hermione met, as usual, in the common room before going to he great hall to have breakfast together. "It is full moon tonight!" Hermione said, looking excitedly at them as they went down the staircases. "And why are you telling us that?" Ron asked, not intending to sound that bored. "What? You're spending your whole day with him and don't know what I'm talking about?" "Oh sure.....she means Moony!" Harry told Ron, who still seemed to be clueless. "Have they already told you two about the Shrieking Chack?" "No" Harry said disappointed. "I hope they let us go with them..." "No way Harry" Hermione said half laughingly "Each of them is an animagus. They have to be one because otherwise it would be too dangerous for them to stay with Remus. You just can't go with them..." Not in mood for an argument with Hermione, Ron and Harry left it at that and hurried for the Great Hall. After breakfast, they left for their first lesson for the day: Transfiguration with Professor McGonnagall!  
  
She caught them just before they entered the room. "Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, asked me to bring you three to him. He wishes to talk to you." She gave instructions to her class and led Harry, Ron and Hermione the the two gargoyles. The three were exchanging worried looks. "Magister magis", she said and the way to the magic staircase opened. "Just knock at the door upstairs, Professor Dumbledore will be expecting you!" She hurried back to her classroom.  
  
As the they stepped onto the stairs, the door to Dumbledore's office opened. "Come in, you three" his friendly voice called them. He greeted them with a wide smile, when they entered the room. He looked just the way he did in 1995. "So, you are the American exchange pupils" he started. What is your impreddion of our school so far?" "Oh, we really like it here. In the ancient castle here, the atmosphere is much more magical than at our school. And the teachers are really nice here!" Hermione andwered. "Oh, really? Don't you also have an ancient castle as school building? Even bigger and more impressive than this one?" Dumbledore didn't even seem surprised about their ignorance when he said this. "W-...Well, yes, it...it is...but...erm...you know...it is a bit too big, in my opinion...and...erm...we're used to it..." Ron stammered. "How come you don't have an American accent? I already wondered when I heard you talking some days ago!" Nobody answered... "Mr Dovery, can you tell me why? Or should I say: Mr Potter?" Dumbledore smiled, looking at them over his halfmoon spectacles. They were startled...hoe could he know? "Well, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, I'm astonished to meet you three in this year, as none of you has been born yet!" They looked confused at each other. "You want to know why I know who you are, I guess?" All of them nodded.  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, I have also come from future. I told my 1973-me why I am here and told him to go and spend some nights in Muggle-London, for it would attract publicity if there were two of me. You might wonder why I actually came here? In 1973, when you appeared here, I already thought that there was something wrong with you. So I put the pictures of you three into my Pensieve. So, when you vame to Hogwarts for the first tim, in 1990, I remembered to have seen you somewhere and by looking into my Pensieve, I knew where. Well, this still doesn't explain why I came back to 1973. Of course I heard what happened in the common room two weeks ago...And now I want to warn you" Dumbledore's smile had beenreplaced by a serious look. "Don't do anything you might regret!" He was looking at Harry now. "I know you've found 'The Mystery Of Time', and I really hope you've read the rules and follow them." His voice was still as calm as always. "I know what the rules say, and I'm really sorry. I know that I can't kill him...I was just so angry!" Harry explained. "I can imagine how you feel. Just promise me such a thing will never happen again. There's nothing against a trip to the past at all, especially in your case, as you wanted to meet your parents. Just follow the rules!" When Harry had promised not to do anything ill-considered, Dumbledore told them to go back to class.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
I know I promised this chapter was longer, well, it actually is longer, but I have no more time, and I'm going on a trip for some days, so I thought I'd upload at least a bit before I go...the next will follow as soon as possible...I've already finished it!  
  
thanx for reading, review, please 


	7. The Weeping Willow

So, this is now the second part of chapter 6, but I gave it an own name, as I added it later! I hope you like it!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
When they had finished classes for the day, Harry and Ron were still waiting for the Marauders to tell them Moony's secret. In fact, they normally wouldn't even know why the for boys all had nicks like Padfoot or Prongs. Thay were very disappointed when they noticed that Sirius, James, Remus and Peter had left without saying a word. When Hermione joined them in the common room, they suddenly stopped talking and started hectically to read in their charms and potions books. Of course, Hermione knew they had been talking about the Marauders and the Shrieking Shack, and of course they were up to no good. She decided to stay up as long as they did or even longer to make sure they won't sneak away. They had already finished all their homework and nearly everybody had gone sleeping, but Hermione did still not show any signs of tireness. Finally, Harry said he was going to bed, and with a kick at Ron's leg, Ron joined him.  
  
Up in their empty dorm, Ron said angrily: "Great, really great, Harry! How are we supposed to get out now? Hermione will be expecting us...and to look if she's still there will be pretty suspicious, wouldn't it?" "Calm down...we'll take my Invisibility Cloak...it ought to be somewhere here in my rucksack...  
  
Minutes passed and Harry had unpacked his rucksack for several times now, but there was still no Invisibility Cloak. "Great plan...you just shouldn't have forgotten your cloak!" Ron sneered. Further minutes flew by, but then: "Of course..." "Got a new plan?" "No, I just know why I can't find my cloak...my father's got it!" "You think Prongs took it without asking you?" "No, just think about it...before I got that cloak, it was my father's. And now that we have travelled back in time, it's still his cloak. There can't be two of it, so mine has vanished...I just hope I'll get it back in 1995!" "Blimey! And what should we do now?" "We'll have to wait. Sooner or later, Hermione will have to sleep...she's used to at least eight hours of sleep each night!" So they waited.  
  
At about 2 a.m., they finally dared to leave their dorm and found Hermione curled up on a seat near the fireplace, the fire still glowing a bit. Quietly, they left through the portrait hole and with neither an Invisibility Cloak, nor the Marauder's Map, they sneaked carefully through the corridors, hoping not to meet Filch, Mrs Norris or anybody else there. Suddenly, they heard some noise in their back. But when they turned around, they couldn't see anything but the dark, empty corridor. They decided to wait a bit, though, to be sure, but nothing happpened. After a very long walk, they finally left the castle and headed for the Weeping Willow in the shadow of the cloudy, but luckily dry night. When they were several metres away from the willow, it started taking after them. Harry grabbed a bough and had nearly reached the knot which turnes off the willow, when a big branch hit him hard and threw him some metres away. He lay motionless on the ground.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron was shocked. He slapped him on the cheeks, but Harry still didn't move. Ron felt so helpless. He thought about any charms he could use right now, but none came to his mind. So he just stared into the darkneww, hoping someone, anyone would come and help him. Actually, he saw a shadow move towards them. For a moment, he was so relieved, but then he wondered who that could be and if he was dreaming. The shadow became clearer and after some seconds, which seemed to be an eternity, he recognized that person: it was Hermione!  
  
"Oh my god, Harry! What happened to him?" She was really worried. "It was that stupid willow, a branch hit him." "mens activus" Hermione mumbled, waving her wand. Just a second later, Harry came to his senses. "What happened?" He asked confused, looking at Ron. "You were knocked out by that old willow" Hermione said. Harry turned around. He hadn't noticed her yet! What are you doing here?" "I followed you. I was just pretending to be asleep. And I was right to follow you, wasn't I?" "So it was you who made the noise behind us in the second floor?" Ron asked. "Yes. I just couldn't let you two go alone, and as you never listened to me, you wouldn't have wanted my company either, I guess!" This was just an excuse, really. In fact, Hermione was just as curious to see the "real" Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail as Ron and Harry were, but she would of course never admit that!  
  
To stay in her role, she convinced them to go back to the common room with her. Harry wasn't too disappointed about that: he had a bad headache now and they would ask the Marauders right tomorrow where they had been. And even if they wouldn't tell them the truth, there would be more full moon nights to follow them. They still had five months left to stay in the past!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
That's it! Thanx for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Review, please!  
  
*~*Beatty*~* 


End file.
